At present, a conventional container-type house used in the building field is widely used as a temporary office or residence at a construction site, a field workplace and so on. An existing container-type house is generally constructed by transforming an old container or by assembling sandwiched color steel plates. The main body of the container-type house is made of steel. Since steel is inherently extremely high in thermal conductivity, the container-type house may have poor heat preservation and insulation performance, and poor sound insulation performance and also may consume a great amount of energy. There is also a wood-made container-type house and the house may have defects of no fire resistance, poor heat preservation and insulation performance and poor sound insulation performance.